


Levi Is A Hot Mess. Nico Is A Fool In Love.

by sandyde03



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Coming Out, Fluff and Humor, Homophobia, Idiots in Love, Insecure Levi, Jealousy, Levi is a cute and sexy nerd, M/M, Yes I have Morgana in this because I love her, ive never watched the show fully, nivo is totally a fool in love with Levi, this is an excuse to be fluffy about two characters I love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyde03/pseuds/sandyde03
Summary: Collection of Nico/Levi stories that diverge from canon. Featuring: a coming out, a visit to Comic-Con, drinks at Joe’s, and Levi learning what it is to be gay.
Relationships: Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this in my BL DABBLES but wanted to give it its own space.

Chapter Text  
Levi accepts he is a gay man with ease. He knows it’s not going to be an totally easy life but he accepts and celebrates it. Nico on the other hand is another thing. Nico is GORGEOUS. He feels a lot around the tanned beautiful fellow. Mostly the urge to kiss the hell out of him. Then panic about it later. The panic has nothing to do being gay. It’s all about Nico. Levi is blown away by the fact Nico wants to kiss him back. He knows he isn’t ugly. He just has been called ‘cute’ and ‘baby animal looking’ a lot in his life. He kind of figured when he did have his gay moment it would be in dark corner with a equally cute guy at COMIC-CON. He sure as hell didn’t think he would kiss one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen in an elevator mid work shift. He isn’t complaining per say. It was a fucking great kiss. He wanted more dammit. Then Nico had kind of freaked out on him then left him standing in the elevator yelling at the retreating figure of Nico like a crazy person “I thought this was a teaching hospital!”.

So yeah he was pissed. And upset. So he relied on snarkiness when faced with Nico being nice to him. He had to follow Nico out into the storm though because the fellow was too good looking to die. He made a big speech in the end as they sat opposite each other, if inspiration music playing in the background he couldn’t hear it over his heartbeat. He got to the sunsword part of his speech then he was being kissed again. It took every fiber of his self control to pull away to ensure that the kiss wasn’t just to shut him up and when Nico grinned at him and denied that’s why he kissed him he went in for another kiss. Then he blinks and he was sitting on top of Nico, both shirtless. and trying to kiss the hell out of each other. They they got caught and all sexy thoughts died. They returned because Nico was still flirting with him even after the fear of losing their job.

It’s like a dream, a sexy, hot, beautiful dream that he is pretty sure he will wake up one day and Nico will also wake up and decide his clumsy nerdiness isn’t as charming as he first though. Nico could do better after all. He makes the mistake of expressing this to Taryn. She doesn’t hit him but she looks like she wants too.

“You are lucky I haven’t eaten in 8 hours except for two power bars Casey shared with me otherwise I would throw this food at your head”.

It’s a violent and messy threat that thankfully Taryn does not go through with.

“You are more than enough for him, Levi. You are funny, sweet and sassy. And a cutie to boot. The perfect gay”.

Levi fiddles with his fork and then stabs his salad. A cherry tomato victim in his salad thankfully doesn’t burst up into his face.

“I know I’m passable. But have you seen him?! He is like every gay man fantasy.”

Taryn grins over the extra large three shot espresso with knowing glittering eyes.

“Oh I’ve seen him. Not as much as you have though”.

Flashes of Nico’s chiseled abs and bulging muscles play in 3D high definition in his mind and he turns bright red.

“He is even more beautiful with his shirt off. Like damn.”

Taryn’s eyes crinkle and she purrs. “I’m not even into men and I would pay to see him shirtless”.

Levi would also pay for that but turns out he doesn’t have to because for some reason Nico is totally okay with getting half naked around him before kissing the hell out of him.

“Back to problem.” Taryn states as she waves her free hand in the air like she knows he is imagining Nico naked and it’s getting too close to her sandwich.

Levi signs.

“I just feel insecure”.

Taryn’s eyes soften and she reaches over to pat his shoulder.

“How can you feel less like that?”

Levi thinks about it. The main problem is that he is so new to all this. And the Nico is so god damn beautiful. He can’t stop Nico from being gorgeous but maybe he could work on making himself less green.

“When do gay people hang out?” He asks, eyes on his salad.

“Everywhere” is Taryn’s quip of a response. Levi levels her with a bitch please look.

“Gay clubs and bars, social clubs, if you wanna meet lesbians that probably the library? “

Levi lets the suggestions whirl around in his head.

“What bars are there?”

Taryn lights up like a Christmas tree or in Levi’s case a Hanukkah candle.

“I’ll take you to the Wickham! It’s a chill bar but super queer. Like Joe’s bar but with drag queens”.

Levi is nervous but he trusts Taryn so he nods but tries to maintain his chill.

“I’m not dressing in drag”.

Taryn laughs then leans in.

“You would look pretty in dress but I think you dressed up in smart casual clothes would be the best bet to get the gays tongues wagging”

Levi blushes and pushes his salad around.

“Unless you just want Nico to have his tongue out. I’m sure he is into some kinker sex. You will have to not give me and details even when you want to brag”.

Levi is convinced he is the same colour of his poor tomato’s and is about to shovel his food into his mouth when he senses a change on the air (a change in the force his nerdy brain corrects him).

Taryn is all smiles as she leans away from Levi to address the presence at their table.

“Dr Kim! What a delight! Out of all the tables you could join you picked us lowly interns.”

Levi looks up the moment he realises Nico is the one who is standing at the table. He saw the charts and knows Nico just finished a long knee replacement surgery with Link but Nico still looks unbelievably flawless and beautiful even under the harsh lights of the hospital cafeteria. He is holding a tray of food in front of him and Levi can see the muscles in his arms as he holds the tray. He has had those arms around him and seen those hands on him and his turns a brighter red.

Nico must say something witty back because Taryn giggles like a school girl. Levi is too focused on the memory of a half naked Nico pawing at his ass to check into the conversation but he manages to get out “Ah..Hello Dr Kim”.

Nico raises an eyebrow before placing his tray down.

“You can call me Nico, Levi”.

Levi wants to disappear after being so awkward but Taryn kills that plan.

“We still have 15 minutes. Join us?”

Nico smirks but his eyes are soft when slips beside Levi. There is plenty of room at the table but Nico sits ridiculously close to him. Levi can smell him, woody and fresh and hopes he doesn’t smell like a trucker after 8 hours at the hospital. Nico seems to not think he smells bad because he doesn’t shift away.

“I happen to catch you two talking as I was waiting for my food. You must have said something scandalous because Levi was getting pinker and pinker.”

There is no cruelty in the question, just teasing but Levi still wants to die where he sits.

“We were talking about cute guys” Taryn responds. Levi can instantly feel Nicos eyes on him so he looks up from his half finished salad. Nico looks relaxed but there is a slight sliver of something else in his eyes.

“Do I have competition?”

Levi shakes his head nervously then fights the urge to clutch his heart like he is having heart palpitations when he is faced with Nico’s fully pleased smile.

Taryn mutters something that sounds like “stupid men” but he is too distracted by Nico offering him his jelly cup (his favourite..how did Nico know?!”.


	2. In which Levi is a hot mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He manages not to embarrass himself too much at the impromptu lunch date with Nico. Nico of course is charming and flirty but not sleazy at all. He curses his fair skin as he heads back to the hellmouth (E.R). Taryn’s no help teasing him as they walk back.

He manages not to embarrass himself too much at the impromptu lunch date with Nico. Nico of course is charming and flirty but not sleazy at all. He curses his fair skin as he heads back to the hellmouth (E.R). Taryn’s no help teasing him as they walk back.

“He sat with us. Come on Nico! There were a bunch of table free and I saw that Link was there downing what looked like three coffees.”

Levi picks up a chart and refuses to concede.

“He then spends the entire tire time flirting with you and being totally charming. And it wasn’t my pants he wanted to charm off”.

Of course this is the moment Dr. Bailey appears before them to order them to look at the patient recovering from a collapsed lung. They both freeze for a minute like deers but she just narrows her eyes playfully before barking “Get gone”. He thinks that for a moment he is in the clear but luck is not on his side as Dr. Bailey instructs him to make sure “his pants stay on no matter what when checking the vital signs”.

Taryn has the nerve to grin but tries to hide it behind her hand. Levi considers moving to Alaska but it’s too cold and he would miss him mum.

Thankfully the rest of the shift is as quiet as he can hope for and he doesn’t embarrass himself in front of any of the doctors or paramedics. In fact he must do a good job because at the end of the shift when he is leaving in his street clothes Dr Grey smiles at him, then pats his shoulder telling him “Good work today”.

He is on a high as he leaves but nearly jumps out of his skin when Taryn pops out from his left side and threads her arm into his to walk together to the car park.

She laughs at his surprise and hugs his arm.

“Walk me to my car. We can discuss when we are going to the Wickham”.

It’s decided (by Taryn) that they must go the next free night they both have off which is in one week. Levi considers bowing out of the whole thing as he had already made plans to game with his Call of Duty friends and he likes the idea of relieving his stress in his undies and while shooting pixilated enemies. Taryn convinces him otherwise and honestly he needs it be more daring in life so he agrees.

“I’m picking what you are going to wear” is Taryn response which is just insulting but her level look at him makes him shut his mouth.

“I love you. You know I do but you dress like an old Jewish man sometimes.”

Levi tries to be offended. Really. But he just got off an 12 hour shift and he knows he isn’t up with the latest fashion so he just sighs and prays to God that there is no mesh tank tops or assless chaps in his future.

Taryn laughs gleefully when he hisses this to her as they walk past Dr Webber who is on the phone as he gets out of his car to start his own shift. Dr Webber nods to them as they walk past and Levi nearly trips over air when he tries to cooly nod back.

And there goes an pride of having a totally not embarrassing day.

He gets home and collapses straight into bed. His mum fusses over him in the morning a mixture of pride at him being a doctor and worry that he is working so hard.

He showers quickly after assuring her that 1. he is fine and 2. they both knew he would be a walking zombie for at least four years at the start of his career.

She tuts as he leaves but gives him a hug and whispers “You are the best kid a mother could ask for”. He feels a stone drop in his stomach because he hasn’t told her that her ‘perfect’ son (as stated by all the Jewish mothers they know from their synagogue) is also a gay man. He tries to hide his discomfort and fear by being funny.

“Because I became a doctor and fulfilled my obligations as your only Jewish child?”.

Myrna playfully whacks his arm as she hands him a travel mug of coffee.

“Of course. Nothing to do with your being a hard worker or a kind person”.

Levi smiles at the compliment but hurries to leave as his mother’s forehead crinkles as she can sense not everything is fine with him.

‘Spider mother senses’ he thinks as he gets into his car.

The start of his shift is brutal and he is downing in emergency patients because of a multi victim truck accident. He has to deal with twenty patients while trying not to drop anything or faint at the sight of pieces of metal sticking out of peoples body parts.

Finally everyone is stable enough for him to collapse in a chair at the nurses desk. Someone clears their throat and he opens his eyes about to complain that he is allowed to sit because Dr Webber told him to take a break and the nurse who usually sits here is on his break and said it was fine.

He sees coffee in front of him and says thinking it’s Taryn (who is one of the few people who would be that kind) “Dear Hew God, I love you”.

Two things happen. His mind connects that the hand holding the coffee is not Caucasian OR female and the person who gave him the coffee chuckles a manly way, sending sparks down his back to his toes.

He KNOWS that chuckle and whips his head up to see a very amused Nico looking down at him a glint in his eyes.

Levi freezes embarrassed and tries to back pedal.

“I thought you were Taryn! I didn’t mean to...” he trails off as Nico, looking damn fine in his blue scrubs, smirks playfully down at him.

Nico leans against the nurses station (which if Levi tried to do he would probably lose his balance and land on his butt) looking very pleased and amused by Levi’s stuttering.

“So I bring you coffee but you don’t love me?”

Levi’s brain short circuits and he hurriedly tries to stop any further embarrassment or flaying about.

“I mean...you are lovely and very pretty for sure. And nice because you brought me coffee!”

Nico grins like a canary that caught a mouse and Levi knows he is the mouse in this game of embarrassing flirting. Nico is clearly the predator.

“I’ve never been called pretty before.”

Levi gapes at that. How the hell has no-one called Nico pretty? He is smooth lines but sharp muscles. He is almost walking sin.

Nico’s grin turn slightly feral but still soft and warm (he doesn’t know how Nico does it but there he is gorgeous and undressing Levi with his eyes...in a respectful manner of course) and Levi blinks feeling heat pool in his nether regions.

“Thanks for the wonderful compliments. Enjoy the coffee”.

Levi manages to yell ‘Thank you” as Nico leaves glad that it’s still busy with noise in the E.R so everyone doesn’t stare at his flushing face as Nico heads off to be beautiful and disarming somewhere else. Probably with Link. He feels for all the patients who have to deal with that level of joined attactiveness in a small hospital room.

He thinks that for a moment that he gets away with no one noticing Nico’s visit and his hand delivered coffee. He should know better right? Right. So he just sighs and drops his head down to the desk when Jackie and Rebecca, two of the emergency nurses, tease him by speaking to each other.

“I wish I had a hot doctor deliver me coffee randomly”

Rebecca who is sorting through patient files replies with amusement “It wasn’t random. Levi, you got game”.

Levi shrugs and sips his coffee. The only game he has is playing games. He tries to say this but the nurses coo at him like a baby animal and brush off his weak attempts to down play the kind act.

He gives up and drinks his coffee grinning to himself like a dope when he notices that Nico drew a smiling face on the side of the disposable coffee cup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex Landis is my kyptonite. I’m a weak weak woman.
> 
> Can you tell from how I use the term gorgeous like a hundred billion times in this fic? Lol
> 
> Also The Wickham is an actual club in the city I live in. I’ve been inside a couple of times so it will help me write the bar scene. Any of you from Brisbane? Comment ‘I too live in a conservative state with only three prominent queer friendly bars’ if you do. You can also vent in the comments how sucky Queensland is to queer people.
> 
> TIMES WILL CHANGE. I love you all.


	3. Nico is a flirt. When is he not?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Praise God that by the end of the week he isn’t completely smashed from work. He is tired no lie but it’s not the ‘spend his precious two days off in his boxer briefs as he lies in bed playing games and sleeping like the dead’ tired. He is nervous but eager to go to the bar. He is orders some cake to take home to his mum from the coffee cart outside before he is about to head home while messaging Taryn to reassure her that he will not back out last minute he just needs to get some sleep then they can go out later that night when Nico of all people appears around the corner. He doesn’t know what to do. Does he wave? Does he pretend he is cool?

Praise God that by the end of the week he isn’t completely smashed from work. He is tired no lie but it’s not the ‘spend his precious two days off in his boxer briefs as he lies in bed playing games and sleeping like the dead’ tired. He is nervous but eager to go to the bar. He is orders some cake to take home to his mum from the coffee cart outside before he is about to head home while messaging Taryn to reassure her that he will not back out last minute he just needs to get some sleep then they can go out later that night when Nico of all people appears around the corner. He doesn’t know what to do. Does he wave? Does he pretend he is cool? He shoves the phone into his back pocket and smiles at the approaching figure that radiates way too much masculine energy for his new fragile gay nerves. Nico looks pleasantly surprised and pull his ear phones out of him ears to stop at the cart too. Levi blinks dumbstruck for a moment because it’s not fair Nico just gets better looking every time he seems him. Some attractive people start looking odd when you look at them for too long but not Nico. He snaps out of his moment of taking all of Nico in like his favourite chocolate when the barista, laughter in her voice, repeats “Sir, your coffee is ready and I have other people waiting...”.

Levi grabs the coffee flushing and awkwardly steps away. Nico doesn’t too embarrassed by his awkwardness or nerves he just looks pleased and is that fond? It can’t be right?. He kind of expects Nico to say hi then head inside after everyone at the coffee cart including him is well aware that Levi was gawking at the fellow but Nico reaches out and guides Levi away to a corner of the courtyard.

“You finished your shift?

Levi tries not to shiver at Nico’s hand on him which he still hasn’t taken off his elbow. Levi notices these things, he is a doctor, he has to notice things right?

“Yes. About to head home and sleep for 6 hours.”

Nico’s eyes crinkle when he smiles and Levi fights the urge to reach out and touch his wrinkles. Because that’s weird right? Who wants to touch wrinkles? Apparently him. He never claimed to be normal or sane for that matter.

“Only 6 hours? Last shift I did I was out for ten straight.”

Levi sighs and forgets for a second who he is talking to.

“Tell me about it. But I promised Taryn that we would go out so I’m sacrificing my sleep for drinks”.

Nico’s smile gets bigger.

“You are a good friend. Celebrating something? At Joes?”

Levi doesn’t know what to say at first because he can’t tell Nico “I’m not having a gay crisis!!!! It’s just I’m so green and you are so attractive that in order for me to deal with one of those issues I’m going to a bar bar to explore this gay side. Without you because if I’m going to embarrass myself I can tolerate myself doing it with strangers but not near you anymore than I already have”.

He must be silent for too long because Nico frowns slightly and almost looks nervous?

He is quick to speak seeing that.

“Ah...no celebration really. Just hanging out. With Taryn. And not at Joe’s.”

Nico’s frown disappears which Levi is so relieved by it he feels faint headed. Or it could be because of the flirty look in Nico’s eyes as he squeezes his arm that he is still holding on too.

“Where you going then? You have me intrigued”.

Nico steps a little bit forward but it’s enough to force Levi to look up and dammit apparently he is the one with kinks because he never thought feeling small next to a taller guy would make his heart flutter so much. He pulls himself together.

“A place Taryn picked. The Wickham?”

Something flashes across the handsome fellows face like recognition and surprise and something else Levi can’t place.

“That’s a gay bar” Nico says softly eyes looking down into his. Levi really really wants to kiss Nico like yesterday, it’s unacceptable Nico is so close but he can’t kiss him.

“Well I am a gay man...and Taryn is a lesbian so it makes sense.”

Nico pulls back after assessing Levi for a minute.

“You going to go to have some fun?”

It sounds like an innocent question but there is something intertwined in those words that have Levi stumped.

“I mean probably play pool and watch a drag show? Taryn says it’s a chill place and after this week I don’t need a disco or be forced to dance awkwardly.”

He smiles at Nico hoping to ease the invisible tension that seems to be vibrating from the taller Asian man.

Nico smiles back but there is something there. He doesn’t push not wanting this to end with Nico telling him to take a hike.

“Have you been?” He asks wondering if maybe he should push because what if it’s a gritty sex den now and Taryn hasn’t realised.

Nico nods before grinning, seemingly getting his groove back if the twinkle in his eye says anything.

“It’s a good place. Very chill and safe.” He breathes out in relief but before his heart settles down Nico leans in really close to his ear, causing Levi to shudder as his warm breath caresses his neck.

“Oh...There is a shirtless pic of me participating in a wet T-shirt competition on one of the photo walls. You should check it out when you are there.”

Nico pulls back smirking obviously pleased by Levi’s diluted eyes and bright flush.

“It was for charity so all for a good cause”.

Nico nods dumbly and watches Nico toned back walk away into the hospital. He fights the urge to scream or throw himself at the retreating back of Nico. He goes home instead and collapses into bed, only to dream of a wet Nico and his stupidly attractive smug smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How cute is Levi? I’m trying to be as close to character while taking some artistic freedoms. Hope you like this!
> 
> COMMENTS GIVE ME MOTIVATION TO WRITE MORE 😝


	4. In which Link is done with Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Atticus Link is going to torture Nico. Really he will. He has everything planned. He will strap him into a chair and force him to listen to bad pop music. Or nails on a board. Depending on which Nico hates more. The thing is that he loves Nico, he does. Nico Kim is one of the best surgical fellows he has ever had. Other surgeons bitch about their fellow none stop sometimes but he has never had any issues with Nico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Different POV this time. Let me know if you like it.
> 
> I’ll write more from different perspectives because I like how it adds to the story 😜

Dr. Atticus Link is going to torture Nico. Really he will. He has everything planned. He will strap him into a chair and force him to listen to bad pop music. Or nails on a board. Depending on which Nico hates more. The thing is that he loves Nico, he does. Nico Kim is one of the best surgical fellows he has ever had. Other surgeons bitch about their fellow none stop sometimes but he has never had any issues with Nico. He has always been competitive but not overwhelmingly annoying (which is a hard thing to do when you are trying to prove yourself all the time in the hospital), kind but professionally distant with patients, and he can drink with Link without collapsing which is amazing given the fact Link is no light weight. He is the perfect fellow. Usually.

Tonight however Nico seems a bit off. He doesn’t do anything to harm anyone but every so often he sighs or checks his watch and mutters something that must be about Schmitt. It’s super annoying.

Maybe it’s not Nico he should murder but Schmitt? The thought dies as soon as he thinks it because yeah Schmitt is a walking disaster at times (but in a cute way? How is that possible?) but the guys is a great intern and looks like a puppy most of the time. He may have a soft spot for the guy. Maybe. Or he just likes puppies and his coffee fuelled brain can’t tell the difference between Schmitt and a puppy? He just is annoyed that clearly Schmitt did something or said something that pulled his fellow out of the game tonight.

He voices his first thought because even joking about hurting Schmitt might get him an actual angry look for the usually calm and collected Nico.

“I will make you do scut work if you sigh one more time, Nico”.

Nico looks up from the chart of a woman who broke her bones while falling off her bike (seriously it’s 8 o clock at night why would someone be biking this time of night?”) looking confused.

“I was sighing?” Nico has the grace to look a little embarrassed but Link confirms without any regrets. He finds it amusing. Nico is usually pretty closed off emotionally. This is the first time he has seen Nico look flustered before. He enjoys the moment.

The head nurse, Morgana, who hears all and knows all, pipes up from behind her desk.

“I second that complaint. I will stab you if you do it again.”

No one blinks at her violent statement, everyone is either afraid of her (in a holy damn what a bad ass, she took down a violent patient with just a clip board kind of way) or in awe of her (she once yelled at a sponsor of the hospital for making a gay joke: she still kept her job and Link thinks it’s either because she is related to one of the foreign investors or she is part of some secret medicine mafia).

Nico just blinks and refocuses on the chart he is holding. Link narrows his eyes and fights the urge to sigh himself.

“Let’s go do a check up of our patient who shattered his knee. He is still under. The bike patient is still under from surgery”

Nico and surprisingly Morgana follows them. He looks at Morgana as she stands next to the bed and she arches a well plucked eyebrow at him.

“I like this patient. I don’t want you to kill him. I need to check his status anyway.”

Link isn’t insulted by the statement. Morgana is known for being a bit tart but she is damn fine nurse. She has no doubt toleranted stupid doctors and surgeons in her career and has saved people from their idiocy.

Link refocuses on Nico who seems to think Link won’t grill him. If he could evil laugh like Mr Burns he would.

“What did Glasses do?”

Nico instantly frowns at the nickname but knows Link well enough not to rise to the bait.

Nico says nothing avoiding the question at first by asking Morgana a question about the the stats. Morgana bless her abrasive heart just says “He is fine. Answer the question from your attending”.

She fluffs the mans pillows and doesn’t leave. Link grins before schooling his features.

Nico sighs AGAIN.

“He is going out tonight”.

Link fights the urge to throw a pen at him.

BARELY.

“And?”

Nico shifts a little.

“To a gay bar.”

Link lets that sink in.

“What you are worried? Dude everyone has seen him around you. Pretty sure he won’t be randomly picking up guys. He doesn’t seem the type and honestly you haven’t become offical or anything so he has a right to go to bars with or without you. Even if you were together he still has that right”.

Morgana has clearly finished checking the patient but without any shame stays in the room. Link is fond of her guts. And maybe a little scared of her too so he says nothing.

“I know. I just...” Nico trails off and Link feels for him. Sure Nico is a confident gay man but Schmitt seems something different to Nico and he must be dealing with layers to emotions he isn’t used to.

Morgana sighs suddenly like the room is full of idiots which is fair because Nico clearly is an idiot for Schmitt and Link is an idiot when it comes to giving constructive relationship advice.

“I usually keep out of the hospital drama as much as I can because I have a life outsider the hospital and there is way too much drama inside but I’m breaking my silence mostly because 1. I can 2. I like Schmitt and 3. I think I’m cursed to help gay men as my life’s work.”

Both Link and Nico look at her mouths open and stunned.

“This was your doing and now you are tainting my nurse station and shift with your own handmade frustrations”.

Nico of course prickles at that which is a fair response but it won’t end well for him. Morgana thankfully keeps talking.

“You were worried that he is too new at the gay thing and now he is exploring that you are mad? Sounds like you don’t know what you want”.

It’s obviously true because the winds go out of Nico’s sails.

“I wouldn’t worry though” Morgana continues patting the pillow again, which doesn’t need any more fluffing but Link again says nothing because it’s Morgana. “He is going just to learn how to be part of the gay community not hook up.”

Link crosses his arms, intrigued at the sureness in her voice.

“And you know that how?”

Morgana’s eyes glint and she smiles like she knows all the secrets of the world (which is probably true) “I’ve worked here for five years and have nurses everywhere”.

Link is not surprised. Morgana is the one person who knows everyone and all their business. Nurses adore her, stupid interns are frightened of her, clever interns worship her and arrogant doctors have learned to speak with respect to her.

“I heard from a nurse” Levi thinks Morgana wanted to say spy but reframes from it “Levi wants to ‘being less insecure as a gay man’ while in the cafeteria.”

Nico nods at Morgana, clearly embarrassed.

“His number is in the computer. Instead of sulking maybe text him and ask if he is having a good night, do some light flirting.”

Nico thanks Morgana quickly then leaves leaving Link in the room with Morgana.

“You wanted to say spies before didn’t you?”

Morgana grins as she taps the I.V bag.

“Yes. And they are everywhere Mr. I Eat Donuts In My Car After Work”.

Link high tails out of there as Morgana’s evil laugh spill out of the room. He isn’t even scared, just impressed by her.

(Later when the woman who broke her leg wakes up he does ask her why she was riding so late. She says period pain drove her to get ice-cream. She is extra emotional so on his break he gets some chocolate ice-cream for her. He grew up with three sisters and a single mother. He knows how hard periods are. She happy cries on him and for the rest of the night Morgana isn’t as snarky to him after seeing him be kind. It’s a good shift. Even Nico looks back on normal).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Dr Link is secretly a softy under the good looks. So I wrote him like that.
> 
> Also....Yes I added a character from Merlin into this fic. I have no shame just crazy ideas.
> 
> WE DIE LIKE WOMEN.
> 
> Comment and tell me what you thought of the changed POV. Or what you liked about the story ❤️❤️❤️


	5. Levi explores while Nico flirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi kind of expected more colour? Maybe rainbow walls? But as he steps into the bar with Taryn beside him he realises that The Wickham is just like any other looking bar except for the scattered rainbow flags and queer friendly posters. A drag Queen walks past them to go for a smoke and yeah okay so this bar has drag queens but no one is dancing on tables. He breathes a sigh out. One day he might like to go to a disco or club but right now he just needs something chill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so here is more. Thanks everyone for commenting on this fic. I’m really glad people like it. Honestly my creative process is to write then check what I have written (poorly check it because I’m impatient 😭), think it’s okay then panic it’s horrible writing but post it anyway. Any other writers have the same process?

Levi kind of expected more colour? Maybe rainbow walls? But as he steps into the bar with Taryn beside him he realises that The Wickham is just like any other looking bar except for the scattered rainbow flags and queer friendly posters. A drag Queen walks past them to go for a smoke and yeah okay so this bar has drag queens but no one is dancing on tables. He breathes a sigh out. One day he might like to go to a disco or club but right now he just needs something chill.

Taryn manoeuvres him to the bar seats and orders him a drink that sounds very very frilly. He doesn’t fight the order instead looks around the room. There are a mixture of people, all sizes, all colours, all genders. He sees a couple on a couch in the corner and watches as they kiss each other holding hands. He doesn’t think it could do that in public. They are brave unlike him. He peels his eyes away not wanting to be a creeper to look at the walls. He knows what he is looking for and when he notices the photo wall he makes a note to check it out before they leave.

The drink is made quickly and set down in front of him. The bartender smiles at him and he blushes but gives a smile back.

Taryn laughs and lifts her drink up.

“Cheers to you Levi. I’m proud of you. Half the battle is admitting it to yourself”.

It’s fun. To slowly drink and chat. He actually feels like a human by the end of his first drink. His phone goes off just as Taryn gets up to go to the toilet. A message from an unknown number.

‘Hey. It’s Nico. Hope it’s okay I got your number from the work computer. You having fun with Taryn?’

He smiles to himself and responds quickly knowing Nico has short breaks and can be called into surgery or to a patient quickly.

‘It’s totally fine. It’s a good night. Just finished my first drink.’

He is thankfully loose enough to send the text without second guessing himself.

A reply is instant and he grins harder to himself.

‘I’m relieved. Drag show started yet?’

‘Not yet. In half an hour later. How is work?’

He sends it then kicks himself for asking about work.

‘I would be better if I had someone cute to talk to but it’s an okay shift so far’

He is the cute someone right? He must be. He feels butterflies in his stomach but refuses to giggle like a school girl.

He writes ‘I like work better when you are there too’ and forces himself to hit send, feeling brave.

He gets a bunch of happy looking emojis back and gives into the urge to giggle.

The bartender who served them the cocktails looks up and grins at him. Levi flushes and looks back at his phone.

‘Have you check the wall? I demand a selfie of you with the pic so I have proof you saw it.’

Levi can feel his heart beat increase at he stares at the words. He replies as quickly as he can as he can see Taryn coming out of the toilet although she stops when she recognises someone near the pool table sofas.

‘I’ll take a photo promise!’

Nico sends a bunch of emojis to him and then ‘Called for surgery. Get that photo. Or I’ll be disappointed’.

Levi sends a smiley face and a thumbs up emoji before putting his phone down as Taryn comes over to him.

“We are ordering another drink please bartender”

She turns to Levi. “I know those people from university. They are cool people. They have invited us to sit with them for the show. We don’t have to of course but maybe talking to them will help?.”

Levi accepts the proposal as he is feeling less anxious now he has been here a while and already got a drink in him. He tries not to roll his eyes when Taryn coos “Such a brave new gay” to him but she must sense his fond exasperation as she hugs him then grabs the beer (thank god. He didn’t actually like the cocktail) before leading him to the group.

They all seem nice and he is squeezed in next to Taryn and a man called Steve. Steve is nice enough and funny (as is the rest of the group) so by the time the drag show is about to start everyone is casually talking to each other. He chooses to watch at the stage people set up for the show. He is pulled away when Steve asks him “Ever seen a drag show?”. Nico is flush from the beer and answers without any anxiety “No. first one”. Steve grins and warms him “Don’t say that too loud. If Madam Butterfly hears that she will drag you up on stage.”

Levi of course panics but Steve is quick to reassure him.

“I won’t say a word promise. You a doctor too?”

He is caught by the change in conversation but runs with it.

“Yep. Intern.”

Steve looks sympathetic.

“I’m a nurse. So I’ve seen what intern have to go through.”

Steve is attractive Levi thinks as he talks. Not Nico level of holy damn but clean cut and dressed smart casual with strong arms. Maybe he also has a thing for arms? Who knows?

“Are they treating you okay at your hospital?I’ve heard horror stories and seen some stuff in my nursing years.”

Nico goes to respond but Taryn cuts in sounding amused.

“It’s a good hospital. No issues plus Levi has a fellow at his hospital to give him extra ‘help’”.

Nico flushes at all the attention on him.

Steve frowns but smiles quickly “You have a boyfriend?”

Taryn responds, fond laugher in her voice.

“Not yet. Levi is making him work for that title”.

Levi frowns and shoots her a exasperated look.

“I’m not making him work for anything. And we are unclear at the moment.”

He can feel Steve relax which is weird but before they all can continue to tease him the lights go down and the show starts.

The show is fantastic and by the end he is clapping and whistling as Madam Butterfly exit stage right.

He looks at his phone to see the time and gets Taryn’s attention.

“You okay to leave? I’m going to head off. You can stay if you want?”

Taryn shakes her head.

“I’ll come with you.”

His eyes flitter to the photo wall and with a belly full of liquid courage says “I have to take a photo quickly so you can say goodbye.”

He gets up and smiles when Steve stands to let him past. Steve smiles back. Such a gentleman.

He makes his way to the wall and stares at the picture when he finds it dead centre. Clearly the bar knew to put the most attractive people in the middle.

He takes a photo of it to look at later (he tries not to blush because he knows what he will do with that picture if he is being honest with himself) then turns his phone into selfie mode and gets a snap off him smiling with the pic of a wet shirtless gorgeous looking Nico is the background. He sends it right away as Taryn comes over.

“What photo did you take?”

Nico just grins and pulls her out of the bar, ignoring her splutter as she is dragged out.

He wakes the next morning to a message from Nico on his phone.

‘Thanks for the pic. You look super cute in it. Maybe next time you go to The Wickham I can come with? See you all cute myself?’

He gives into the urge to squeal into his pillow and pump his fist into the air before relying back

‘For sure! Don’t know when our schedule will allow for it though?’

He is just getting into the car when Nico responds.

‘I checked the schedule. We have a night off together in three weeks. Make it a date?’

A date?? Hell yeah!

‘A date it is’. He reframes from sending a bunch of emojis barely. Nico however has no qualms. He gets back a bunch of excited faces and his stomach swoops in joy. He knew Nico was gorgeous and sexy but who knew he was also cute as hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love frilly drinks and hate beer so I made Levi the opposite of me.
> 
> The Wickham doesn’t look like this totally. I took artistic freedom as I wrote 😌
> 
> True story when I first went to Wickham I though ‘wow this isn’t as gay as I thought it would be’. Internal homophobia is a pretty shitty thing.
> 
> I don’t know if Nico would really use this many emojis but I wanted to add something cute about him.


	6. Levi has a good day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi doesn’t know how to act when he gets to hospital after confirming he is on going with a date with ‘one of the Orthro Gods’ as Taryn has called Nico. So he focuses on work and fights the urge to drag Taryn away to tell her. He thankfully is working with Dr. Grey this morning and knows Nico isn’t in until later that day. He manages to help diagnosis a patient with a rare blood disorder which Dr Grey looks impressed by. So his day is pretty damn good.

Levi doesn’t know how to act when he gets to hospital after confirming he is on going with a date with ‘one of the Orthro Gods’ as Taryn has called Nico. So he focuses on work and fights the urge to drag Taryn away to tell her. He thankfully is working with Dr. Grey this morning and knows Nico isn’t in until later that day. He manages to help diagnosis a patient with a rare blood disorder which Dr Grey looks impressed by. So his day is pretty damn good. He does tell Taryn finally when they have a moment alone in the elevator on their way for test results.

She is delighted for him and it’s a nice moment until a patient looking quite sick enters the elevator and throws up on their way to the testing area. They manage to stop her from choking on her vomit and he is ordered to ‘shower in the intern lockers before you make me hurl in sympathy from the smell’ as Dr Avery says to him. He is fresh out the showers and changing into the new scrubs (thank god he packed them into his locker) when Nico of all people finds him.

He is just glad he didn’t see him covered in vomit.

“Rough day?”

Levi shrugs trying to act cool.

“It started good then needed to shower”.

He tries to ignore that Nico is taking his shirt off to shower himself and focuses on pulling his shirt down to cover his flat but not as toned stomach as Nico.

“I have a long surgery today with Link so I might not see you much today. Just a heads up.”

He looks over at Nico touched at the shared information, only to realise that Nico is shirtless and the image triggers the memory of his extra curricular activities he got up to while looking at the wet grinning pic of Nico on his phone screen last night. He shifts and looks away again, cursing his dick for having a mind of its own.

“That’s fine!”

Is his voice too high? Can Nico sense his less than pure thoughts? SOMEONE SAVE HIM.

Nico grins and then moves closer to him. Thank god he scrubbed until his skin was red to remove the vomit smell.

“I’ll definitely see you soon though. I’ll need coffee”.

Nico leaves him to hit the shower before the start of his shift and Levi takes a couple of deep breathes before going back to work.

He manages to convince Morgana to let him know when Nico is done with his surgery. Most people are afraid of her but Levi has never feared her. Much. She is smart as a whip and caring.

He buys two coffees and heads to the fellowship lounge. Technically he shouldn’t go in but it’s not a rule that anyone (least of all Dr Link or the other interns follow) so he slides inside and instantly wants to offer Nico a neck massage as he sees the handsome Asian man rubbing his neck eyes closed sitting upright on a sofa while Dr Link lies on an adjacent couch groaning about the long surgery.

He plans to sneak up on Nico (for once he can be the smooth one dammit!) but of course he fails.

“Dr Schmitt! What a pleasant surprise” Dr Link says popping his head up with a grin. Nico’s own eyes open and Levi flushes at being caught.

“I’m just here to deliver some coffee”

Nico is smiling softly to him and gets up to stand but Levi moves quickly (without spilling which is a miracle in itself) to put his hand on Nico shoulder to stop him.

“Don’t. You look exhausted. Stay on the couch”.

Nico’s eyes twinkle and Levi is dazzled.

“I’m so jealous Nico. Here is a cute intern getting you coffee while I suffer”

Levi of course flushes harder at the compliment.

Nico seems to enjoy the moment grinning as Levi places one of the coffees down in front of him.

“Get your own”

Levi doesn’t know if they are talking about him or the coffee but Dr Link clears any confusion by sighing dramatically “I guess I’ll have to let Levi go then”.

He should probably be offended they are fighting over him like children but he is just glad they are on a good mood. Surgery can be tough and they don’t know if their patient will wake up better or at ALL.

He places the other coffee next to Dr Link.

“I got you one too Dr. Link.”

Dr Link looks truely touched before he smirks at Nico.

“Ha! Levi likes me too!”

Nico rolls his eyes before focusing on Levi.

“Thanks for the coffee. You are my superman today.”

They both hear Dr Link fake gagging but Levi is too enthralled by Nico’s brown eyes to care for a moment. He manages to escape the room as Dr Link starts to tease them both further.

He gets a picture message later that day of a coffee cup and a sweet message from Nico thanking him again. He walks on air for the rest of his shift.


	7. Levi has a bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi should have known. He should be prepared himself. He was having such a good run at work and in his personal life he should have seen a dark cloud coming. It’s starts innocently enough with stubbing his toe. Which is not a big deal right? People knock their little toes against things all the time and they don’t die.

Levi should have known. He should be prepared himself. He was having such a good run at work and in his personal life he should have seen a dark cloud coming. It’s starts innocently enough with stubbing his toe. Which is not a big deal right? People knock their little toes against things all the time and they don’t die.

It’s all fine he tells himself as he gets to his car only to realise that he left his keys inside the house and has to jimmy a window open to get back inside because his mum isn’t home and their door automatically locks when you close it. He bangs his elbow and scraps it causing it to bleed a little. He keeps telling himself that it’s all good, fine as wine but then he gets stuck in traffic because of a pile up and is late. This of course gets him a stern talking to by Dr Webber as he patches himself up. His day gets worse not better. He learns the Nico and Link are in surgery after surgery so he won’t get even a visit for Nico today as well. He has three patients that seem eager to code every twenty minutes, a little girl who clearly is a victim of child abuse who will probably go back to into the house with her abuser, and another patient who hears his last name and gives him hard distrusting looks. Anti-Semitic ideas still exist and he now has to deal with a patient that actively hates him that also second guesses everything he says. He loses two patients who have been coding half an hour into his shift which is ammunition for his Anti-Semitic patient to demand a intern how isn’t ‘killing his patients’. What’s worse is his attending isn’t around to hear this and when he approaches Dr Webber about it she sighs and tells him “It’s awful Dr Schmitt but he can’t ask for another intern and you can’t ask for another patient. You have to learn to just deal. I’m faced the same as a black woman so I do sympathise.. But you still have to do your job”.

Which he understands but he just really hates having to deal with the comments and the open hostile tone of voice.

He barely gets to eat because he gets another wave of patents who come in because of food poisoning so on top of the first group of patients he has to face the new ones who make the ward smell of vomit which makes he not want to eat even though he really should. Taryn isn’t here as it’s her day off so he is working with interns he barely knows who obviously hears the patient criticise him and just look awkward every time it happens.

He doesn’t blame them for their awkwardness, some even try to take over checking the man’s vitals for him but Dr Webber narrows her eyes and he knows she is silently judging him for avoiding a situation that he needs to learn how to cope with if he is to be a doctor. So he accepts his fate and tries to imagine he has armour on every time he has to check that the man is still alive. He has a sprained ankle and leg pain after falling so he orders some scans and prays by the time the man is back he has had a personality change.

He is hungry, tired, and emotionally drained by half way through his shift and then when he thinks it can’t get worse the parents of the little girl arrive (the mother clearly nursing a injury to her side and the father is drunk). The little girl came in her Aunt and it’s clear the aunt wants to take both her sister and niece home with her. She says this to the drunk father and all hell breaks loose. Of course Levi had to be bed side to the little girl and in an attempt to shelter the girl from flying fists and kicks moves to make sure she is behind him. The father shoves the Aunt and hits her before coming for him. He gets a fist in the face before the other doctors and security comes swooping in the break it apart. He ends up with a black eye and a bruised ass where he feel awkwardly. Clumsy as always.

Of course they force him to have tests run but he knows he is okay. It’s not the first black eyes he has had or bruised behind. Being a nerd meant he got beat up as a kid by bullies. Once he is cleared Dr Webber tells him to write the incident down, speak to the hospital lawyer, and come back to work if he can.

He partly wants to go home but they need him and it’s not enough to justify going home. Dr Webber puts him in paperwork at the nurses station instead of face to face with patients so he can keep ice on his eye. It means he doesn’t have to deal with the Jew hating patient who comes back from scans so small blessing maybe?

Child services pull him aside 2 hours after the incident to interview him with what happened so he can’t even try and move past the memory of the drunken mans fist make contact with his face because it feels like every couple of hours someone comes to him to get a record of what happened. Dr. Avery pops his head over the nursing station to compliment his shiner at around 4 o’clock and make sure he is still alive. He then get a visit from Dr Grey who gives him a bar of chocolate and commiserates with him.

“Happened to me when I was an intern. I touched a female patient’s stomach and her pain caused her to instinctively punch me so I got away from her.”

De. Webber eventually tells him to go home and he leaves feeling like shit. His mother is of course distressed and stressed to the max when he seems him and while he appreciates the worry he just wants to go to bed but ends by spending time comforting her.

Finally he manages to get downstairs and hits the shower to watch the smell of vomit that seems to be inscribed into his skin. He goes to bed with his phone beside him on charge. He is about to close his eyes when he gets a text and he looks over at it to see who texted.

It’s Nico so he has a look.

“Heard you had the literal day from hell. You okay?”

He isn’t but doesn’t want to have to explain everything he is feeling because he is exhausted.

“I’m okay. About to go to bed. Talk later.”

He puts his phone back and takes some painkillers before hitting the hay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how American hospital do things so this is all make believe. Sorry if it’s terrible!


	8. It’s good to have friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Levi arrives to work the next morning he is still sporting a shiner on his left eye. People give him pity looks and he sees some interns whisper behind their hands. He powers through the hospital until he gets to the lockers. Taryn, Casey and Dahlia are waiting with hugs (from the girls) and a manly shoulder pat from Casey that morphs into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a white female so I’m so sorry if this is terrible. I’ve never faced discrimination like the Asian, or Jewish people. I hope it’s okay.

When Levi arrives to work the next morning he is still sporting a shiner on his left eye. People give him pity looks and he sees some interns whisper behind their hands. He powers through the hospital until he gets to the lockers. Taryn, Casey and Dahlia are waiting with hugs (from the girls) and a manly shoulder pat from Casey that morphs into a hug. They try really hard to offer support and kind words but Levi wishes they would invite yesterday and refocus on anything else. Casey, who is quite emotionally intuitive, drags the two away with “Lets get coffee for Schmitt and ourselves”.

Levi thanks him it’s his eyes and Casey nods back.

After downing the coffee as they walk to rounds Dr. Webber assigns Taryn and Casey to the ER and Dahlia to peds and Levi to Ortho. He should be thrilled right? But even seeing Nico isn’t enough to settle the hurt he felt in his bones. He tries. Really. To be bright and act like he was okay. Nico looked worried and even though he had texted Nico back a ‘Good morning, I’m fine’ after getting a text from the fellow that morning it’s clear he didn’t fool him. He did his job though, just quieter and more solemn than normal. He isn’t surprised that Nico corners him after Dr Link orders them both to get test results (which was a set up by Dr Link because usually it’s only one person gets results).

“I’m not going to ask if you are okay because you aren’t. Can I ask you something else?”

Levi, who had been avoiding looking at Nico because if he makes eye contact with Nico too much he might give into the urge to cry under those soft understanding eyes, snaps to look at him. He refuses to weep in front of Nico here at the hospital. He already has a ‘Glasses’ nickname. He doesn’t need ‘Cry Baby’ added to it.

“Can we go to my place tonight for our date? I know we said The Wickham but I don’t think either of us are up for that tonight”.

Fuck...it’s date night. Their first date and he had totally blocked it out because of the shit day he had yesterday.

He nods in agreement.

“Okay”.

Nico’s hand settles on his shoulder and Levi wants to lean into the warm and be embraced. Nico moves first pulling him into a hug like he knew without Levi telling him what he needs.

“We will get through today and tonight I’ll make you Italian food and we can just chill on my couch.”

It sounds like heaven honestly. And he is so relieved that Nico still wants to go on the date but understands he doesn’t really want to be in public, dealing with strangers and their looks.

By some miracle Levi does not question Nico’s shift ends at 7 pm and his ends at 6:30 pm so he meets Nico outside the hospital in their street clothes. It’s totally unfair how attractive Nico looks in a simple jacket tshirt and jeans. He would hate him but the jeans look really nice on him so he appreciates the view before snapping out of it when Nico says fondly “Follow me in your car?”.

Levi nods blushing, eager to get away from the hospital. Nico’s place isn’t too far away and it’s a nice apartment block. He has a number of plants scattered around and everything is clean, organised and neat. He wonders about Nico’s family because he can tell that Nico comes from a wealthy background just from the decorations and the appliances. No way Nico on a fellowship budget could afford an apartment this nice without someone helping. He doesn’t focus on that though instead softly asked “Is it cool if I collapse on the couch while you cook?”

Nico smiles softly at him and leads him to the couch. “I’ll get you an ice pack for the eye”.

Levi self consciously touches his eye and flinches. Nico frowns pulling his hand down.

“It’s so embarrassing” Levi says awkwardly. He really hoped that Nico wasn’t grossed out by the purple and yellow bruise that has only gotten worse today.

Nico cups his jaw and lifts his face up to lean down to kiss him softly. Levi melts a little, not expecting the affection.

When Nico pulls away to stand he winks and says just as he is able to go get the ice pack then start dinner. “It’s hot. Very dashing”.

Levi sits stunned by the statement before blushing to the root of his hair. When Nico passes him an ice pack he also switches the tv on for him and hands Levi the remote.

“The dinner will only take 20 minutes. Relax”

Levi doesn’t know where Nico has been all his life but he is glad he is here now.

He kind of wishes he was up to hanging out with Nico in the kitchen, watching him cook, maybe even helping him (as long as he stays away from knives and other sharp utensils) because he would bet his vintage Batman comics that Nico looks like a whole delicious meal cooking. He doubts Nico ever looks bad doing anything the way he looks, all hard muscle and soft and teasing flirty eyes.

Dinner is made quickly and Nico brings two bowl fulls of wonderful smelling pasta to the couch. He looks a bit bashful which does things to Levi’s heart.

“My mum makes it better but it’s edible.”

Nico sighs as the smell of yummy cream and mushrooms hit his nose. “It smells fantastic. I’m sure it is good”.

He eats everything and fights the urge to lick his fork. Nico looks extremely pleased by the satisfaction he must radiate.

“Your mum is Italian?” He asks to be sure. Nico nods putting the bowls on the coffee table for them both.

“Yeah, she is an artist. A bit of a black sheep of her family”.

Levi must look surprised at that because Nico laughs softly.

“She comes for a pretty traditional Italian family. They didn’t want her to be an artist. They were encouraging her to work in the family business of construction, as a manager or book keeper but she fell in love with Van Gogh on a trip to Italy and she enrolled in art school. That’s where she met my dad at a cafe near the school, who was a Korean man studying medicine. Also not the type of man her family thought she should marry.”

Levi frowns at that and Nico reaches out to smooth the frown away.

“They are cool now. My dad is a surgeon himself and she is a well known artist with a healthy marriage and three children who are successful. Which is more that I can say for their other kids. Tons of divorces and half children from affairs. Now my grandparents talk about them like they are the successful children to whoever asks”.

Levi curls his hand into Nico’s.

“Still sucks they faced that”.

Nico’s eye soften then flicker to his bruised eye.

“Discrimination does suck. I’m sorry you had to face it yesterday. I wish I was there”.

Levi tried to inject humour into the heavy feeling of sadness that seems to rear its ugly head again.

“You want to be my knight in shining armour?”

Nico’s mouth quirks.

“You would look very pretty in a dress”.

The humour leaves him though as he finishes his words.

“No-one should treat you like you are less than because of who you are”.

Levi knows that while Nico is looking at his eye he is really talking about the anti-Semitic patient and is worried how much the patient affected him.

“I’ve faced it and it can be more taxing than any physical blow”.

Levi wishes he could be surprised. But he knows people can be cruel and dismissive particularly towards minorities and Nico must have faced shit from people targeting him for being Asian as well as being a gay man.

“Sometimes it’s not even direct. I’ve had patients openly say they are pleased ‘an Asian’ is doing the surgery as we are good at it. Other times it’s direct and awful”.

Levi gives into the urge to curl into Nico who welcomes him into snuggling into his side.

“I could kick them if you like. I’m small but scrappy”.

Nico’s face twist with amusement. “You going to be my knight?”

Levi puffs his chest out slightly.

“Don’t underestimate me. I can be fierce when needed”.

Nico’s hand squeeze his waist before he drops a kiss to his forehead.

“You did protect a little girl yesterday so I can see you are”.

He flushes at the compliment and lifts his head up asking for a kiss. Nico delivers the kiss then another and another until they are curled together on the couch trading soft kisses as the tv plays in the background.

Later that night:

Link would never dream to cornering Morgana. Firstly it’s like she has spider senses or magic the way she KNOWS were people and things are. Secondly he learnt the second year being at the hospital (through Morgana’s brother no less) that if you bring her a caramel latte she is more open to chatting.

So he buys the over priced coffee and finds her at her desk. He catches her rolling her eyes at the intern, Parker, who fumbles through a basic I.V placement.

“So....” he starts ignoring the intern (maybe if it was Schmitt he would have helped but Parker can deal with it himself) he starts leaning against the wall and without making eye contact slides the coffee to her.

She takes it without a word which is a win for Link.

“Interesting thing occurred last night with the patient suffering from an ankle and sore leg”.

Morgana snorts delicately.

“The only thing that man suffers from is stupidity”.

Honestly Link can’t argue with that. He focuses on what he came here for.

“One moment he was muttering under his breath so pretty nasty things about the Jewish people and then the next you walk out his room and he is white as a ghost and asking when he can leave”.

Morgana smirks and Link is so glad she tolerates him, even likes him because he never wants to be at her mercy.

She shrugs delicately.

“Words were said”.

He knows she won’t give him anything else so he just grins to himself. He jolts slightly when her says “You don’t have to buy me coffee to gossip with me, Dr Link. I find your frat boy personality intolerable but you are a good man”.

Link fights the urge to puff his chest out. He shrugs instead and responds “Honestly the coffee wasn’t to get you to chat, it’s a thank you.”

This hospital is filled with people who don’t have your back most of the time and it’s a refreshing change to see someone stand up for someone else. It was really cool that Morgana put the guy in his place. He had seen how affected Schmitt today had been after the day he had dealing with that wanker of a patient and while Link shouldn’t care, he isn’t his intern after all, he hated the idea of anyone targeting someone because of who they or how they lived or who they loved.

Morgana grins over of the coffee mug says.

“I’m sure Dr Kim comforted Dr Schmitt thoroughly too”.

He doesn’t doubt that. He can see the way Nico looks at Schmitt. It’s heart eyes and sultry ‘i’ld pin you to the wall and kiss the fuck out of you if we were alone’ looks. Link is kind of jealous. It’s been a while since he got laid. He should probably get some. He opens his mouth but Morgana cuts him off before he even speaks “Go away and leave my nurses alone.”

Link pouts then grins when she shoos him away with “Henrietta, in radio, is single and horny. Go try your luck there”.

Link grins and salutes in thanks before slinking off to find her.

The next day:

Levi goes to work and find a picture the little girl drew has been added to the patient art wall. He is super man in it and it’s possibly the cutest thing he has ever seen. Morgana kisses his cheek as she walks by, as she finishes her shift. Which takes him by surprise but he grins through the day, particularly when some of the more ‘masculine’ surgeons and doctors doctors, who usually scoff at his fumbling, gentle punch him on the arm and say “Nice shiner Schmitt!”. He normally ignored by them as he is an intern and dorky. Nico winks at him as he follows the surgeons out of the ward. Turns out today might be a good day after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on writing smut but it did feel right. So you get angst and lots of talking. I tried to make it cute at the end though.


	9. Levi comes out to his Ma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His mum loves him. He knows she does but it’s a revelation that is pretty big and he worries that his mum might be disappointed or ashamed of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if anything I wrote about the transgender experience is out of touch or the language is inappropriate.
> 
> I don’t really celebrate Christmas Eve so wrote this instead.

Chapter Text  
Levi has taken a couple of great steps lately. He hasn’t fainted at work, hasn’t done anything too embarrassing in front of Nico, and has spent some time exploring his sexuality (with a very flirty and charming Nico). They haven’t done much except flirt and make out in random deserted rooms.

What he hasn’t done is come out to his Ma. Taryn had told him he doesn’t necessarily have to EVER come out but Levi refuses to hide. He just needs to find the right time. Which never comes. Because for a month he lies about why he is late coming home and who he maybe dating. He hasn’t asked Nico if they are boyfriends yet or if they are even officially dating because the hospital makes sure there is no time to do something as simple as go on a date. He assumes that they should figure that out but he doesn’t know how to ask smoothly so he is kind of riding the less than awesome ride of uncertainty until he has the guts to pull the trigger.

His mum loves him. He knows she does but it’s a revelation that is pretty big and he worries that his mum might be disappointed or ashamed of him.

He panics like five hundred times and asked Taryn if his mum does kick him out could he live with her. She of course says yes and gives him a big hug. He decides Friday night to do it. His mum found out that he has Friday night off and demands they have dinner together. He kind of planned to see Nico but he knows he needs to do this so he gives tells Nico he has family stuff. Nico is understanding and sweet about the whole thing because apparently he isn’t just gorgeous he is wonderful too.

He prepares himself mentally and makes sure he has an emergency bag packed just in case. He doesn’t think she will kick him out but still he doesn’t know 100% that she won’t.

Dinner is quiet and he tries to keep up appearances but his mum half way through dinner clears her throat.

“You have barely touched your brisket Levi”

He looks down at his food. He has been pushing food around on his plate because of his nerves.

“I have to tell you something”.

Myrna puts her fork and knife down and looks at him.

“Yes, dear?”.

Levi take a deep breath and finds his courage.

“I’m gay”.

There is silence as a number of emotions flicker across her face. He watches them wishing he wasn’t able to catalog the disbelief, hurt and confusion but he knows what he sees. Her face goes carefully blank and see takes a sip of water before speaking “Are you sure?”.

It hurts but he responds.

“Yes, Ma. I think I’ve always known but it wasn’t until recently I started to face it, accept it”.

Her face remains blank.

“Is this because you haven’t found a Jewish girl yet?”

Levi blinks then tightens his fist around his fork.

“This has nothing to do with girls, Ma. This is who I am, who I have always been”.

Myrna falls quiet and fiddles with her napkin and looks away.

“Okay.”

He expects more. Questions maybe? Or tears. But his mother remains blank and unemotional.

They finish the food in silence. His mother tries to get him to sit with her and watch tv (maybe as a vain attempt to pretend everything is fine still) but he needs to get away from the heavy cloud that now blankets them.

Just as he is about to leave he nearly asked “You still love me right?”. He gets the “You...” part out but clicks his mouth shut when his Ma looks uncomfortable like she knows he wants to talk more about what he just revealed.

He leaves instead and escapes to his basement. They don’t talk about it any further the next morning, his ma acting like everything is normal and Levi is glad that he has an early shift so he doesn’t have to pretend himself.

The hospital is a welcome sight and he avoids both Taryn and Nico for most of the day because he can’t handle having to talk about his emotions to Taryn while Nico is surprisingly emotional intuitive when it comes to Levi.

Parker seems to know something is up because he helps Levi avoid Nico half way through their shared shift. He doesn’t ask which is nice. Just pats his shoulder and offers “Drinks at Joe? No questions just blow off whatever steam you need to get out?”.

He hasn’t hung out with Parker before and could do with the company of someone who is clueless to his internal drama.

“Sure”.

Drinks are a good idea in the end. They get to Joes after a short walk when they are done with their shift and Parker gives him both a beer and drink of water.

Parker says softly as they settle in a booth. “No getting smashed. You have an early shift tomorrow. I’m not being blamed that the up and comer intern is still drunk from drinking with me”.

He is touched by the care before flushing slightly which makes Parker gruffly chuckle.

“I’m not the new up and coming intern”.

Parker rolls his eyes then leans in to whisper comically “I heard Dr Grey compliment you yesterday. And then Dr Webber actually agreed with her”.

A compliment from Dr Grey is not unheard of but hearing that Dr Webber likes how he is doing is great to hear. She rarely dished out compliments.

“Did they really?” He asked kind of awed.

Parker nods before taking a swing of beer.

“I know your job is hard and life can be harder but just know that all the interns think you are pretty cool. We all know you are gifted.”.

It’s really lovely to hear and kind of what he needed after the dinner with his mum.

Parker buys him one more drink and they discuss their backgrounds as they chatter. It’s nice. Parker openly discusses everything from being in the Air Force to transitioning from the gender he was assigned to by birth to reflect and become what he really is, a proud man with a very cute girlfriend. (Levi sees pics and briefly fantasises about double dates with them and Nico as his date).

Parker mentions his parents and Levi is tempted to ask about how coming out as transgender affected them but don’t really want to go into his own family issues. Parker seems to know that something is going on in the area though because as he walks Levi back to where they parked their cars at the hospital he says softly

“I’m not going to pry. Or ask. Just know that I’m here for you. I can’t relate as I’m not a gay man but the transgender experience has some similarities with the queer community and it’s issues”.

Levi looks down at his shoes and sighs. Parker puts a hand of his shoulder and squeezes gently “I’m here and so is Taryn and, hell if the looks Nico is giving you when you aren’t looking at him he is here too, all they will want to do when you talk to them is offer comfort without any judgment.”.

Levi intellectually knows this. He just feels so raw, so disappointed with his ma and he has never felt the way he does about her now.

“If those two are too crazy for you well....I’m always here. You can vent, swear or just get a drink with me.”

Levi feels the urge to hug Parker then and he has drank enough to not filter the request. Parker grins and gives him a big hug.

“Hugs are healing, man. If you ever need one ask and you shall receive”.

It’s a nice hug. 8/10.

He waved goodbye to Parker and heads home. He creeps into his house and hits his bed. He might be avoiding his ma but he should probably talk to Taryn and Nico tomorrow.


	10. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is not used to people avoiding him. He isn’t trying to be full of himself or anything but he is the type of person people tend to want to be around. At first its usually cause of his looks but he has never relied to them so he built up his intellect so he won’t be labeled ’hot but stupid jock’. So when yesterday when Levi suddenly disappeared from every hallway he tried to find the cute younger man he was.....displeased.

Nico is not used to people avoiding him. He isn’t trying to be full of himself or anything but he is the type of person people tend to want to be around. At first its usually cause of his looks but he has never relied to them so he built up his intellect so he won’t be labeled ’hot but stupid jock’. So when yesterday when Levi suddenly disappeared from every hallway he tried to find the cute younger man he was.....displeased.

Usually he got a chance to casually flirt at least once. Link scoffs at that description calling him out on the very clear way Nico flirted without shame but Nico refuses to acknowledge the truth in Links words. He is trying to be cool okay. Cool but interested. Apparently everyone and the grandmother is eager to call him out because even Dr Grey teased him during surgery. And usually she doesn’t tease, just sends knowing looks when her staff act like idiots.

He isn’t too worried. Right? The hospital can be an overwhelming and busy place. He reassures himself that Levi is probably just worked off his feet until he overhears two night nurses gossip as they head off from their shift. He hears that Levi went out for drinks with Parker and they seemed really close, like hug in the car park goodbye close. Nico didn’t know they were that intimate. He ignored the tug in his stomach and heads to change into his scrubs.

He is pleasantly surprised when one of the first people he sees the next day when he joins Link for a Ortho surgical construction for a woman who broke her arm in multiple points is Levi. And Levi actually makes eye contact to blush a pretty pink colour and nervously fiddle with his glasses. Nico doesn’t swoon. He isn’t that kind of person. His knees might get a little bit weak though because Levi is adorable in the cutest hot nerd way.

Just his type. He is just about to materialise next to Levi to say that straight to him because turning Levi into a flustered mess in literally his favourite thing when Parker approaches Levi to share the chart of the patient they are checking on under the tutelage of Dr Avery. Levi suddenly chuckles quietly because of something Parker says and Nico’s eyes narrow.

There is no way right? He had selfishly hoped that everyone would remain blind to how cute and sexy Levi is. Surely Parker is just being friendly? He keeps an eye on them throughout the morning noting the quiet discussion Taryn and Levi have near an unconscious patient. Levi seems to be saying something that makes Taryn frown sadly while Levi has a defeated slope in his shoulders.

Nico is very very tempted to pull Levi into an empty room to ask him if he is okay because he knows something is up but Link and him get paged to emergency surgery so all he gets is a soft but dulled smile from Levi as Link and him both rush past the intern.

The surgery thankfully goes well and he is able to take some time to find Levi. He looks everywhere until Morgana sighs dramatically from behind the nurse station he has stopped at and says “He is getting food. Try the cafeteria”.

Nico thanks her because his mother brought him up right then heads to find the scruffy intern.

He stills when he sees not just Taryn sitting at the table but Parker too. Which is no big deal right? They are interns. Of course they are going to hang out and bond. Nico did the same when he was an intern. So there is no reason to think it’s intimate. He watches as Parker teases Levi and even though there is no need to be concerned (right?...right) he puts his best playful smirk (he has ever been is ‘attention seeking hot guy’ pout as his cousin once named it) and approach’s the table.

He is ridiculously pleased by Levi’s reaction to him (his big green eyes wide while he turns pink from the attention Nico eagerly dishes out to him). He might be a bit more concentrated in his efforts to flirt with Nico but it has nothing to do with Parker. He has just missed Levi. That’s all.

The best thing about Levi (and the scariest) is that Nico can’t help but to hyper focus on him whenever he is near him. So Parker and Taryn fade somewhat into the background as he teases and flirts with the lovely Levi. He of course makes sure to acknowledge them and to say goodbye after he has attempted to charm the (figurative) pants off Levi. When he does take Levi’s pants off it will be on his king side bed maybe after dinner so he can really enjoy the moment. Wine and dine him properly before respectfully sexing the hell out of him.

His sister would be proud of his growth. He has had a couple of hookups but nothing like Levi.   
Studying and interning was his main focus so he didn’t try to find anything serious. But then he saw Levi (thankfully as a fellow things are also not as stressful for him which helps A LOT) and the choice seemed to be taken from him. He has never felt such magnetic need for someone like this before. And Levi..well he seems almost oblivious to his affect. He stutters and blushes when Nico approaches or kisses him sweetly. It’s adorable. Kind of scary but Nico is weak for him.

He checks the board and sees that Levi is going to finish at 8 while he finishes at 9 so armed with that info he begs out a easy consultation with Link to find Levi in one of store rooms. Levi looks pleased to see him which of course is excellent for his ego but he focuses on asking what he can to ask.

“Come over to mine tonight. I’ll give you the keys and you can make yourself at home until I finish tonight?”

Levi grins softly to himself and nods looking so shy and cute Nico HAS to kiss him. Every kiss is excellent and seem to be better and better the more they kiss. Nico doubts he will ever not feel powerful when Levi’s arms settle on his shoulders to candle his head while going up on his tippy toes to kiss him back. It ignites the caveman in him. He manages to pull away (with is harder and harder to do the more he gets to touch Levi) and whispers “I’ll see you later. I have to get back to Link.”

Levi is all wide green sparkling eyes and flushed so pretty that he has to swoop in for one more kiss before he forces his body to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure if I’m happy with Nico’s perspective. I wanted to write him as true to character but I don’t watch the show (shocker...but apparently it’s not that uncommon as lots of stories I’ve read the authors are in the same boat...😂😂).
> 
> I really love these two. I’m writing them like I wish the show had portrayed them. Like how they did Nico so dirty by making him a giant hypocrite making Levi come out then to find out he hadn’t done the same just made me mad. I get wanting drama (because it’s obviously a medical drama) but they could have found drama other ways that didn’t feel OCC.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments seriously keep me motivated  
> ! Please Kudos and comment!


End file.
